Love Among Friends
by YamisGal
Summary: Yugi and Yami realize that they have developed feelings for one another. Will they ever find the courage to admit their feelings? YAOI! YamiYugi,RyouBakura,SetoJoey. Complete
1. Sweet Misery

Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Misery  
  
Before I start the story, I just want to point out a couple things:  
  
/…./ is Yugi speaking to Yami  
  
//…//Yami speaking to Yugi  
  
Okay, enjoy!  
  
Yami smiled as he watched his sleeping aibou.   
  
He looks so adorable when he's sleeping… he thought. I hate to wake him up, but he'll be late for school.…  
  
He gently walked over to the sleeping boy and gently shook him.   
  
/Just a couple more minutes....please?/ Yugi asked sleepily.  
  
//Sorry, Aibou. You've already overslept, you're going to be late for school....not that that will be different from any other day...//  
  
Yami chuckled and his baritone laugh rang in Yugi's head.   
  
Yugi rolled over, reaching blindly for Yami, so he could smack him playfully, but only succeeded in falling off the bed. Luckily, Yami had quick reflexes and he caught Yugi before he hit the floor although the impact knocked them both over. Yugi ended up in Yami's lap instead of his arms. Yugi noticed that his Yami was acting quite strangely, but decided it would probably wear off soon. He laid his head on his Yami's shoulder.   
  
  
  
While he was thinking, his eyes had unconciously traveled to Yami's face to look him in the eyes, questioning his behavior. Yami leaned closer to Yugi and was about tell him his secret, but then there was a knock at Yugi's bedroom door and before either of them could move, Solomon Motou walked in. He saw Yugi sitting in Yami's lap, Yugi's head on his Yami's shoulder. It might be safer not to ask, he considered. He made a quick exit before he was noticed.  
  
Yami stopped short of telling Yugi his secret and hugged him protectively. No one would ever take his aibou, no one! Suddenly their moment of bonding was ruined by a loud voice outside the Game Shop.  
  
"Hey Yuge!" Joey yelled. "Come on! We're gonna be late for school, don't worry about how your hair looks!"   
  
He tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk. He was soon joined by Tea, Tristan, Bakura,and Serenity. Joey jumped in his car and honked the horn a couple times.   
  
//I guess you'd better go then, since your fan club is anxiously waiting your presence//Yami chuckled.  
  
/Alright./ Yugi replied.   
  
He threw open his closet door and picked out a black tank top and jeans, his favorite outfit. He grabbed his school uniform and buttoned his jacket as he ran down the stairs. As Yugi entered the kitchen, his grandfather held out a brown paper bag containing his lunch and a blueberry muffin. Yugi was so hungry that he bit into the muffin before he exited the Game Shop.  
  
"Fanks, Gampa!"(translation: thanks grandpa) he mumbled around the muffin, "see you later." He jumped into the car with his friends.  
  
Yugi's grandpa watched from the Game Shop door until the car was out of sight. Then he went into the Game Shop and prepared it for opening a few hours later. Meanwhile, Yami was sitting on the windowsill watching his aidou's departure.  
  
//I miss him the most right after he leaves, but should I tell him how I feel? It's not normal for a yami to develop feelings like this toward their aibou.//   
  
He continued to sit on the window ledge, pondering if he should reveal his secret to Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At school, Yugi sat in Algebra , the last class of the day, thinking about his Yami. I wish I could tell him that I love him....but what if he hates me then? What if he never speaks to me again? His mind jolted him back to reality. The te had drawn a graph on the board and drawn many dots and lines on it.  
  
  
  
"This is a point." Mr. Henzal said, while pointing to one of the dots.  
  
  
  
"No! Really?" Ryou's Yami, Bakura said sarcastically. Everyone chuckled, Bakura thought math class was a complete waste of time, but stayed to keep his aibou company. He made every class fun with his little quips and comments.   
  
  
  
Maybe he should bring in his Yami…It was pretty lonely at school. True, he had all of his friends here beside him, but there were certain times, when the kind of comfort or friendship he wanted could only be found in the arms and wise words of his Yami. From the moment he departed in the morning to the minute he walked through the Game Shop door after school, he missed his Yami with a fierce passion that he had never realized that he could feel for anyone.  
  
This isn't normal, he realized. Should I tell Yami? What if he can't stand to be near me anymore?  
  
"Yes, it is...now this is a...." Mr. Henzal droned on, oblivious to Bakura's sarcasm. That class seemed to last forever. Yugi pondered if he should tell Yami his feelings for the rest of class and finally decided he could hide his feelings no longer.   
  
Now that he had the courage, Yugi just wanted to get home to his Yami and reveal his secret, but all he could do was wait until the bell rang.  
  
*******************************************  
  
That's all for now! Please R/R! 


	2. Danger! Yugi on a Sugar High!

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 2: Sugar High  
  
Yugi jumped out of Joey's car and raced into the Game Shop.  
"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi said aloud. /Yami, I'm home./  
He skipped up the stairs, but tripped a few times in his excitement to break the news to his dark. When he reached his room, he found Yami leaning on the doorframe, waiting anxiously.  
//Did you have a good day, aibou?" he questioned curiously. He had felt the strong surge of excitement through their mind link and wanted to find out what his light was so excited about.  
/Yes, but there's something I need to tell you…/ Yugi hesitated.  
Yami gave a firm nod, urging Yugi to continue.  
Yugi blushed. Why of all times did he have to become nervous now?  
He turned away from Yami, eyes cast down at the floor.  
/I…I love you./He stammered. /I understand if you never want to speak to me ever again…/  
Yugi looked up and found Yami's lips meeting his. He was in shock at first and then to his own surprise, he found himself deepening the kiss. Both of them had been waiting so long for this moment. When they came up for air, Yami nuzzled Yugi's hair affectionately. Suddenly Yugi's grandpa knocked on the door but waited a few seconds before entering, hoping not to see the boy's as they were that morning. Yami and Yugi jumped away from each other as Solomon opened the door.   
"Ah…Yugi…I didn't hear you come in…. Anyway, here's a snack for you and Yami."  
Solomon departed and in his wake, he had left a tray heaped with food.  
Yugi started looking at the 'snack' that his grandpa had left. He suddenly grinned mischievously. Yami knew that grin meant trouble.  
/I bet he forgot that popcorn makes me hyper/ Yugi grinned even wider. /and he left chocolate and marshmallows too!/  
//Oh no!// Yami's usual confident face was gone, replaced by one showing pure fear.//He didn't!//  
/Oh yes he did./ Yugi stated devilishly.  
///O,well. At least Solomon will still be here if Yugi gets out of control.//Yami sighed with relief.  
As if he had heard him, Yugi's grandpa called upstairs saying that he had errands to run and would not be back until eleven.  
/You were saying?/ Yugi grinned evilly.  
//O Ra…//Yami started praying in Egyptian.  
Yugi seized the chocolate and ran to the kitchen with it. He put it in a pot and put it on the stove so it would start to melt. Yami hurried after him to make sure that Yugi didn't burn himself and so while Yugi was on a sugar high, he would not destroy the kitchen. Yami could still remember the last time Yugi was on a sugar high…Yugi had been left unattended for about two minutes. That had been a big mistake. In that short amount of time, Yugi had smeared chocolate all over the kitchen walls and started leaving pixie stick dust all over the floor…Yami shook his head.   
Without any major mishaps, they got the chocolate melted and the strawberries cleaned. Yugi started to dip the strawberries into the warm chocolate.  
/Try some Yami./ Yugi giggled. /It's really good./  
Yami had his doubts but didn't want to disappoint his aibou.  
//Okay.//he reluctantly agreed. He held out his hand.  
Yugi grinned and popped a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth. He leaned toward Yami and kissed him.   
//I always wondered what a chocolate strawberry would taste like.//Yami smiled to himself as he deepened the kiss and tasted the chocolate on Yugi's lips and tongue.  
After the strawberries were all gone, Yugi realized there was still some leftover chocolate in the bowl. He grinned devilishly when he thought of something to do with it.  
  
R/R! 


	3. Yami as Santa Clause and Chocolate War 1...

I know I said I wouldn't update until I got reviews but since I have two people who wish me to update, then I will because I never expected anyone to like my story…. Anyway thank you to Cersi-13 and Princess Strawberry for reviewing! Now on with the story!  
  
Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 3: Yami is Santa Clause and Chocolate War #1  
  
Yugi stuck his hand in the bowl and when it emerged it was covered in chocolate. Yami watched as Yugi started to lick the chocolate from his fingers.  
  
//Hey, I want some of that!// Yami said.  
  
Yami scooted closer and started sucking the delicious chocolate from Yugi's fingers. Yugi moaned in delight. Suddenly the sugar kicked in and Yugi started bouncing around the room (literally).   
  
/LetsplayagameIwannaplayagameCanwepleaseplayagame?/Yugi asked excitedly, jumping up and down.  
  
Yami blinked. It took him a minute to figure out what Yugi said.   
  
He stopped to think for a moment. If he said no, Yugi would just get into other mischief and maybe even get hurt…He shook his head. His job was to protect his light and Yugi getting hurt was out of the question.  
  
//Sure…why not?//Yami replied reluctantly, wondering what his aibou had in mind. //What kind of game?//  
  
/NowYamiYoucan'texpectmetotellyouthat'cauzitwouldruinthewholeeffectanditwouldn'tbeasurpriseanymore/Yugi giggled. /Nowcloseyoureyesanddon'tpeek'cauzI'llknowifyourpeeking/  
  
Yami knew it was a bad idea, but he did as Yugi told him. He slid into a kitchen chair and closed his eyes although something in the back of his mind told him he would regret it.  
  
Yugi's tiny footprints were heading toward the refrigerator.   
  
/Now what could Yugi possibly want from the refrigerator…//Yami wondered. Then it dawned on him. //the whipped cream!//Yami had suddenly remembered that Solomon had wanted to make everyone ice cream sundaes and had had leftover whipped cream.  
  
A moment later, he heard the refrigerator door closing and the sound of a container of whipped cream being squirted on something nearby. Then he felt something soft and creamy being sprayed on his chin.  
  
/OkayYoucanopenyoureyesnow./  
  
Yami suddenly had a feeling that he was not going to like what he was going to see when he opened his eyes.   
  
Yugi had managed to find a hand mirror and handed it to Yami.  
  
/YoulookjustlikeSantaClause!See,Youhavethewhitebeardandthewhitehair…/Yugi explained.  
  
Yami had to bite his lip so he wouldn't scream. His innocent little aibou had covered his hair and chin with whipped cream. He had spent so much time on his hair, and now the effect would be ruined. He sighed.  
  
/Letsplayanotherkindofgame//Yugi giggled. Without waiting for an answer, he had grabbed the bowl of leftover chocolate and started hurling it at Yami. Since Yami had his back turned, the first few handfuls connected with the back of his leather shirt. Luckily, he realized what his aibou was doing and got up quickly. Using his lightning quick reflexes, he was able to dodge the other chocolate that was being hurled at him but the wall behind him was unable to do the same and therefore was quickly covered in chocolate.   
  
Yami ran toward Yugi and grabbed his tiny chocolate filled hand before he could throw anymore chocolate.  
  
//What do you think you're doing?//Yami said angrily. //You're making a huge mess! Stop it right now!//  
  
He stood there with his hands on his hips, feeling like a parent.  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami, with a sincere look of apology on his face. His violet eyes starting to brim with tears. /I'm sorry…/ The sugar was starting to wear off, just a tad.  
  
At Yugi's tearful apology, Yami felt his anger instantly fade away, and he felt bad for causing Yugi unhappiness. He could tell by his light's actions that he was truly sorry.  
  
//I'm sorry, aibou. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.// Yami said. He knelt down to hug Yugi and plant a kiss on his forehead. Yugi wiped away his oncoming tears and giggled happily.  
  
//Now we have to clean up the kitchen before Grandpa gets home.//Yami thought unhappily. He slowly walked in the direction of the sink.  
  
/Okay!Okay!Okay!/Yugi chirped. The full effects of the sugar hadn't worn off yet. Yugi started hopping after Yami.  
  
//On second thought, maybe you should just sit in the living room…// Yami suggested. Yugi had caught up and had seized him around the waist.  
  
/Don't leave me…/Yugi begged as Yami tried to detach him.  
  
//Fine, you can help..//Yami said before being interrupted by a cheer from Yugi. //but let's at least be dignified about it..//  
  
Yugi refused to loosen his grip and so a couple minutes had passed before Yami had successfully detached Yugi. He then scooped him off the floor and carried him toward the sink, so he could help him wash the chocolate off his hands.  
  
Hope you like! As always, R/R! 


	4. The Secret of Yamis and Aibous

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 4: Yamis and Aibous  
  
The next morning found Yugi and Yami asleep on the blue couch in the living room. Yami was sleeping with his head propped up by his arm on the arm rest while Yugi was asleep in his lap. The light from the rising sun came through the window and slowly made their way to reside on Yami's face. He felt the warmth on his eyes and sleepily blinked. The ex-Pharaoh started to stand up and stretch his muscles that were aching from spending a night on the couch, but remembered that his light was currently sleeping in his lap and that any motion could cause him to awaken. Yugi was a very light sleeper and he looked even more adorable when he was asleep. (A/N: If that's even possible! ^.^) Yami snuggled back into the sofa, making himself comfortable and sighed contently. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't make breakfast for the both of them before Yugi woke up. He pulled Yugi closer and fell back asleep.  
  
Not long afterwards, Yugi's grandpa passed through the kitchen and discovered the pair sleeping on the couch, together. Solomon shook his head with an unhappy grin; it wasn't normal for a yami to fall in love with his/her aibou and what made it worse was that his grandson returned the ex-pharaoh's feelings. He started to walk toward the couch with the intent of waking them, but caught himself just in time. No matter what his feelings were on the matter, he should act if everything was just normal…He turned away from the couch and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, hoping that it would take his mind of the scene he had just witnessed. About 15 minutes later, the smell of pancakes and sausage coaxed the sleeping pair from their position on the couch.  
  
After a silent breakfast, they retreated to the safety of Yugi's room, so Yami could steal kisses from his aibou while Yugi was getting ready for school. It took awhile, but finally Yugi was dressed in his school uniform and grabbed his backpack from the meticulous floor. As he left the Game Shop and headed out to Joey's car, Yami couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.  
  
//The holders of the other Millennium Items take their yamis with them…everywhere they go, as a matter of fact.//Yami whined to himself,. A thought suddenly popped into his head. //Maybe that's why they go everywhere together! They've discovered love like us!//   
  
/Did you say something Yami?/ Yugi asked from his English class.  
  
Drat! He had forgotten to close the mind link. //Nothing…// Yami mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
/No..//Yugi countered with a silent smile. /You were saying something about the owners of the other Millennium Items….something about Yamis and their Aibous…/  
  
Yami couldn't hide his feelings anymore. //Well, I refuse to stay at home everyday while you're here at school…My job is to guide and protect you and if anything happened to you because I wasn't there, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Even Bakura goes to school with his yami, and he's a thief.//he spat out.  
  
/I never knew you felt that way…/Yugi trailed off. /I got to go./  
  
Yami felt a sensation of fear through their mind link. //Yugi!// Yami yelled, fearing the worst had happened.  
  
/…../ There was no answer from Yugi.  
  
//Yugi must be in trouble// Yami concluded. //He needs my help!//  
  
He jumped out Yugi's bedroom window and landed gracefully on the sidewalk. He took off and was soon out of sight.  
Sorry, I couldn't help it! I had to leave a cliffy somewhere! I won't be able to update until Sunday because I'll be away. Happy Easter! 


	5. Why does the new student look like Yugi?

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 5: Why does the new student look like Yugi?  
  
//...//Yami speaking to Yugi  
/.../ Yugi speaking to Yami  
+...+ Bakura speakign to Ryou  
'....' anyone's thoughts  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was in some serious trouble. He was jolted back to reality by the voice of a very angry, impatient teacher.  
  
"Mr. Motou!" his teacher said loudly.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Scurz?" Yugi questioned politely. I wonder if teachers can smell fear and that's why she's picking on me...  
  
"Give us the answer to number 10 on the parallelism work sheet." Mrs. Scruz demanded.  
  
"Oh! I have it! I have it!" He looked down at his desk and found that he hadn't taken out of his binder. "I just have to get it out...it will only take a minute."  
Five minutes later, his usually meticulous binder had papers strewn everywhere. Yugi had flipped through every paper and worksheet just to discover all of his efforts were in vain because he was unable to find it. He scanned his memory quickly. I know I did it....He froze. He had done his homework at the desk in his room and had forgotten to put the worksheet in his binder.   
  
"Well, where is it?" his teacher asked, knowing perfectly well what his answer would be.  
  
"I don't have it..." Yugi replied in a whisper.  
  
"I hate to do this to you,Yugi, you've always been one of my best students..." Mrs. Scruz trailed off. "but today you've wasted so much of our class time that I'm afraid I have to give you a detention."  
  
Suddenly the door to the room flew open and Yami strolled in, the eye of Ra glowing brightly on his forehead.  
  
"I banish you..."Yami started to say but he was cut off by Yugi who had clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
//I demand you release me at once! I'm trying to protect you!// Yami protested.  
  
/If you send my teacher to the Shadow Realm in front of all these people, everyone will know by the end of the day and you will be considered a freak./ Yugi countered.  
  
//So if I'm considered a freak then you are as well because you are my light....Well, we are no more freaky than those two.//Yami nodded toward Joey and Seto who had taken advantage of the teacher's distraction and were making out. A few minutes later, they realized they had an audience. Everyone in the class was staring at them.  
They both sweatdropped and then everyone turned their attention back to the new student.  
  
//By the way, I brought your homework..// he grinned sheepily, handing it to Yugi.  
  
"Who might this be, Yugi? Since you seem to know him so well..." Mrs.Scruz questioned.  
  
"Why does he look like you Yugi?" a random kid burst out.  
  
"Yeah, why does he?" Bakura chimed in.  
  
Everyone held their breath wanting to find out the identity of the new student.  
  
"Well...." Yugi stalled. "He's my mother's brother's daughter's sister's son's cousin...twice removed." he added.  
  
The girl in the room were looking at Yami with lust in their eyes.   
  
"I'm taking him to my Junior Prom..." one girl claimed.  
  
"No, you're not..." another girl argued.  
  
"and why not?" the first countered.  
  
"because he's going with me." the second girl stated smugly.  
  
The boys overheard the girls fighting over who would take Yami to certain dances,etc.   
"O bother..here we go again" Ryou muttered. "Why does every new guy in this school have to be a chick magnet?? He sighed. Maybe one day someone would love him....  
  
Back at the front of the room, the teacher was asking Yami where he came from.  
  
"Well..." Yami stalled. "I lived in Egypt for a while...around the pyramids.."  
He winked at Yugi, only he knew that Yami had had his own pyramid in the heart of Egypt's greatest dessert.   
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "O really?" she said, unconvinced. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about Egypt..."  
  
Bakura snickered. He poked his aibou,Ryou. +This ought to be good.....+  
  
"Sure..." Yami grinned evilly.  
  
Yugi sighed. Mrs. Scruz had no idea what she got herself into.....  
  
"Well, when I was in Egypt, I lived by the pyramid of the greatest pharaoh in the history of the Eyptian empire..." Yami started, making a story up as he went along.  
  
Before he knew it, the bell had rang signaling the end of class. His classmates who had fallen asleep during his lecture on Egypt were jolted from their sleep. They quickly recovered and left the room.   
  
//I should've just sent her to the Shadow Realm, it would've taken a lot less of my energy...// he muttered to his aibou. //Am I going to have to do that in every class?//  
  
/Probably./ Yugi said with a laugh.  
  
Yami started swearing in Egyptian as Yugi grabbed his arm and proceeded to lead him to their next class. 


	6. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 6: Don't get mad, Get Even  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day at Domino City High School. Yami jumped out of his seat and beat every one to the door. There was only one problem, he didn't know how to use the doorknob. Windows he could handle (A/N: Hence the exit through Yugi's window earlier. lol) but doorknobs weren't so easy. He was about to banish it to the Shadow Realm when he remembered that he had promised Yugi that he wouldn't unleash his Shadow powers on anyone-or anything, in this case. So he did what any 5,000 year old pharaoh would do...demand it to open!  
  
Yes, our King of Games was actually talking to a door.   
  
// Open before your pharaoh // Yami demanded.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
// Maybe, it requires a password ... now what is it? Ahh yes...let's try, Open Sesame! //Yami yelled.  
  
Again nothing happened and now everyone was wondering why he didn't just open the door. To his classmates, Yami seemed to just be staring with an angry determined face at the door. Yami couldn't take it anymore. He threw himself at the door and started pounding on it with all of his might.  
  
"Let me out I want to be free! I've endured enough of this torture that this government calls school. I'm a Pharaoh, King of Games, and I demand that you grant me passage!"  
  
Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Yami looked around, confused. Then it dawned on him, the last part he must have spoken out loud. Everyone in the room was laughing because they thought he was trying to be funny, but Bakura and Yugi laughed hardest because they knew why Yami was acting the way he was.   
  
Yugi laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his face. He had never known that his 5,000 year old dark could make even school so amusing. Shaking his head and wiping the tears from his face, he started to head toward Yami, but Bakura beat him there. He reached the door where Yami was currently standing and glaring at the class.  
  
"Allow me to get that for you, my pharaoh." Bakura said sarcastically, in a voice so soft only Yami could hear. "You wouldn't want to touch anything a commoner's hands have been on." Bakura did a mock bow and opened the door with a flourish.  
  
Yami's jaw dropped open, but Yugi quickly pushed it back shut for him. Yami started to head out the door, but failed to see Bakura's outstretched foot. Any other person would have been flat on their face, but Yami cat-like reflexes helped him to catch himself. He brushed himself off with a fake yawn, when he saw all of the jaws that had dropped open. Yugi walked out the door and beckoned for him to follow. Yami acknowleged him with a nod. As he walked past Bakura, he whispered "I win."  
"What?" Bakura questioned. He was answered with an elbow to the stomach as Yami kept walking and didn't look back.   
  
"I'll get you for that, Pharaoh." Bakura muttered to himself. "You haven't won just yet!" He dropped to the floor, still clutching his stomach. 


	7. What's so funny?

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 7: What's so funny?  
  
Yami and Yugi were almost out of sight of the classroom when Yami felt a strong hand slap him on the back. Alarmed, he whirled around to face his attacker, the eye of Ra glowing brightly on his forehead. It was a boy that had been in Yugi/Yami's algebra and had therefore witnessed the entire spectacle.  
  
Bakura, who had regained his breath and happened to be a short distance behind the trio, saw the fire in Yami's eyes and decided to see if Yami would make a fool of himself yet again today. He leaned on the wall and waited to see the fireworks.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami had calmed down and was having a conversation with the boy. (A/N: let's just call him Quinton)   
"That stunt you pulled in Algebra today was great!"Quinton was saying. "I really thought that you couldn't open the door." As if that weren't bad enough, he did an imitation of Yami's pounding on the door and demanding it to open on the nearest wall, failing to notice Yami was getting angier by the second. Quinton walked back over to Yami. Yami had his fists clenched, was cursing silently in Egyptian, and the Eye of Ra on his forehead looked as if it were on fire.  
  
"And the look on your face was priceless!" He grinned. "By the way, nice tattoo." Quinton said, refering to the Eye of Ra.   
  
"What tat-too?" Yami wondered. "Where is it?" he demanded, checking himself all over for it.  
  
The boy chuckled and slapped his knee.   
  
"What tat-too? Where is it?" Quinton mimiced, wiping happy tears from his eyes.  
"See ya tommorrow, funny-man." He went off and left with his friends.  
  
Yami had finally realized that Quinton had been talking about the eye of Ra (A/N with a little help from Yugi) That was the last straw for Yami.  
  
//Alright man.// Yami thought in a voice completely unlike him. //You insult me, you insult my ancestors...in short, you're going down.//  
  
He started to head toward the retreating boy, but Yugi had figured out his Yami's intent. Yugi ran in front of his dark and stood there, blocking his way with his outstretched arms.  
  
/Please!/ Yugi pleaded. /Don't do it!/  
  
//He dared to insult me and the powers of my Millenium Puzzle....Now he must face the wrath of the Shadow Realm...//Yami sneered. The eye of Ra on his forehead glowed so brightly, that it blinded both of them for a moment.  
  
/No!/ Yugi shouted. /Please!/  
  
//Why ever not?// Yami questioned arrogantly.  
  
/because.../ Yugi stalled.  
  
Then an idea -well two actually- dawned on him.   
  
/One: because if you hurt Quinton, then you'll get expelled and you'll never be allowed to come to school with me ever again. Two: I'll never kiss you again./ Yugi smirked, his Yami would never be able to handle either threat. Therefore, Quinton would be saved.   
  
Yugi's eyes searched Yami's for a response, sure of what he'd find. Finally, Yami's face softened. If he was expelled, he would not be able to protect his light, and if his aibou never gave him another of his breath taking kisses, he would just die!  
  
/Okay, let's blow this popsicle stand (A/N: it's just a saying I heard somewhere)/ Yugi said, wanting to get out of there before somebody else tried to make Yami angry.  
  
//What popsicle stand?// Yami demanded, looking around. //You blew it up already?! Did Bakura con you into blowing up this popsicle stand? Where is he? I'll kill him!//  
  
Bakura had overheard their conversation and disappeared.   
  
'You couldn't get revenge if you were dead.' Bakura thought.  
  
/It's just an expression./ Yugi explained, sweatdropping. He slid an arm around Yami's waist. /Let's go home./  
  
//Let's go home// he agreed, slipping an arm around Yugi's shoulders. //I have just realized that I have a strong respect for anyone who can stay in this prison that your government calls a school.//   
  
The two then headed home without a clue of what would happen on the way...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I need help from my readers. I'm starting to run out of ideas...tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters and I'll do my best to make it happen.   
A couple ideas that I have are to make Yami and Bakura have a fight in the Shadow Realm, have Yami try Jello for the first time (J-E-L-L-O, It's alive! lol), and uncover a secret crush that Isis has on Yami! I need ideas, so please review! 


	8. Yami's Secret Fan

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 8: Yami's Secret Fan  
  
Yami and Yugi were heading home, exhausted from their day at school, when suddenly Yugi heard a rustling in the bushes along the sidewalk. Every time they stopped, it stopped too.  
  
/Let's just go home! Please..../ Yugi begged, but Yami would not hear of it.  
  
The ancient magic within his Puzzle had sensed another Millennium Item nearby and he was sure it was Bakura.   
  
//We can't run from everything, Yugi. I'll handle it.// Yami said.   
  
He started clawing through the bushes until he discovered someone. The person who had been following them since they left school was....a kid? (A/N: not who you were expecting huh?) Yugi didn't know who was more surprised: him, Yami, or the kid.(A/N: let's call him Peter)   
  
The kid jumped out of the bushes, pen and notebook in hand.   
  
"It's such an honor to meet you...Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi said with a grin, reaching for the pen and paper. "I always have time for my fans..."  
  
//Oh, brother.// Yami thought. //No offense, but I think he meant me....//  
  
Sure enough, Peter was looking at Yugi with a strange look.  
  
"Who are you?" Peter asked with a frown, Yugi did an anime style fall.  
  
"I'm Yugi..." he started to say, but the kid had already turned to Yami.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" Peter repeated.   
  
Yami looked at Yugi with a sheepish grin and a helpless shrug.  
  
"Sure," he told Peter.  
  
"All right!" the kid pumped his fist in the air. "Oh, and can you sign it 'to your #1 fan'?  
  
"No, he cannot!" Yugi cut in. "I am his #1 fan and his second and third and fourth!"  
  
"Geez, you don't have to get an attitude..." Peter mumbled. Yami signed his name, complete with his newly earned title: King of Games, before handing the notebook back to the kid who was ecstatic.  
  
"Thank you so much." Peter said before hugging the book to his chest and running away.  
  
' That was strange.' Yami thought.  
  
' That was embarassing.' Yugi thought at the same time.  
  
The rest of the walk home was uneventful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Peter was less than a mile away walking in the Domino City Park.   
  
"Where is this person?" he wondered, but no sooner than he thought it, she appeared.  
  
Her hair was the color of ebony. She was dressed in a long elegant Egyptian gown with flowing sleeves. She wore a golden necklace with the Millennium symbol on it. Her Millennium Tauk glowed brightly as she looked at the boy.  
  
"Am I correct in assuming tha you have brought me the signature of the King of Games?" Isis questioned.  
  
"Yes,yes." Peter replied, clearly in a hurry to be somewhere else. "Do you have the money."  
  
Isis silently reached into her purse and took out a crisp $10 bill and handed it to the boy. He thurst the notebook into her arms and fled. Isis opened the notebook to Yami's signature.  
  
"Oh, my pharaoh....maybe one day, your heart with belong to me." she whispered. She hugged it to her chest and made her way home. 


	9. What's JLo?

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 9: What's J-Lo?  
  
//...//Yami talking to Yugi  
/.../ Yugi talking to Yami  
  
Contains J-Lo (Jennifer Lopez) bashing...not too much but its there...sorry J-Lo fans!  
Thanks to all of the people that reviewed and gave me ideas! This chapter may be a little slow but the next chapter will be really funny, I promise! Now onto the story!  
  
Yami and Yugi had reached the Game Shop and discovered a note on the door.  
It read:  
Yugi and Yami,  
I won't be here for the next couple weeks so I'm counting on you and Yami to take care of the Game Shop and yourselves while I'm gone. I'll be on an archiological dig in Egypt with my old friend Professor Hawkins. If we find something, I'll be gone for a month or longer...I've left money for groceries and bills.....  
Wish me luck,  
Grandpa  
P.S. You may need to go grocery shopping unless you like whole wheat bread, stale donuts, sour milk, and Honey Nut Cheerios...  
  
'Yuck.' Yugi thought. "We are definitely going shopping...Let's go!" He grabbed the wad of money enclosed in the envelope stuck in the door with the note and pulled Yami in the direction of the nearest WAWA.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An hour later, the pair was heading back toward the Game Shop with full bags of groceries.  
  
//I don't understand why we need all this food...// Yami grunted as he shifted the heavy bag to his other hip. //These bags seem to get heavier with every step and we're not going to eat it all.//  
  
/Of course we're not.../ Yugi grinned. /We're going to throw a sleepover party!! We can't waste this oppertunity, I mean how many other times is Grandpa out of town for more than a day?/  
  
//But... what are we going to do for the rest of the time that your Grandpa is gone?//Yami questioned.  
  
/I'm going to have you all to myself/ Yugi grinned. /This will also be the only time we will have the house all to ourselves for two whole weeks...just think of all the things we could do in that time.../ Yugi dropped his bag of groceries and pressed his lips against Yami's and kissed him passionately.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
20 minutes and two hickeys later, our happy couple finally made it to the kitchen and started unpacking groceries. It took longer than expected because in between  
items, they would steal kisses from one another.   
  
Finally Yugi went on a rampage looking for the chocolate he had bought just for this occasion. Yami started unpacking his bag again and discovered a box labeled JELLO.  
  
//Yugi, what's J-Lo?//  
  
/A slutty pop singer with a big butt...why?/ Yugi looked up from what he was doing.  
  
//I just want to know what's in here...// Yami shook the box angrily, before dropping it on the table in disgust. //so... if I actually did get it open, that's what would be in there?//  
  
Yugi made his way over to his dark and picked up the box.   
/It says J-E-L-L-O, not J-Lo, silly/ He tucked himself into Yami's arms and Yami pulled him close. His aibou fit perfectly into his embrace...it was like Yugi had been made just for Yami to hold and love.  
  
//Jello?// Yami repeated.  
  
/Yes./ Yugi stated. /I'll finish preparing for the party...take this bowl of popcorn and go watch T.V. Okay?/  
  
He smiled as Yami kissed his cheek and made his way over to his lips. Yami pulled him closer and they met in a more passionate kiss. /I guess the preparations can wait...the party doesnt start for another 3 hours.... 3 hours!/  
  
Yugi broke away midkiss and gently started pushing Yami, who was still clutching his bowl of popcorn, into the living room.  
  
Then Yugi began his preparations, but a few minutes later, he discovered Yami had reentered the room. The buckle around his neck was removed and Yami started nuzzling and nipping lightly at his neck. Yugi knew the preparations had to be taken care of, but he also knew that he was enjoying this too much to push his dark away a second time.  
*******************************************  
  
R/R Tell me what you think! 


	10. Truth or Dare party!

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 10: Truth or Dare sleepover!  
  
+/.../+ Malik to Marik  
  
Yami and Yugi were making out on the living room couch when the doorbell rang: their friends were here! Yugi reluctantly stopped midkiss and pulled out of his koi's loving embrace, running for the door. During the next 5-10 minutes, every one had arrived. (Everyone being Joey/Seto,Tristan,Tea,Mai,Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik)  
  
After dropping off their sleeping bags,etc. in a guest room, everyone made their way into the living room. They instantly pounced on the pizza that was sitting on the table along with a huge bowl of popcorn and cans of soda.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" said Joey, racing for the food and beating everyone to it.  
  
After everyone had had their fill, someone suggested that they play a game.  
  
"How about Truth or Dare?" Seto offered, putting an arm around Joey's shoulder, pulling him close.  
  
"Sure, why not?" everyone else agreed.  
  
They all sat down on the floor, forming a circle.   
  
"Anyone want to volunteer to go first?" Yugi asked.  
  
Everyone was indifferent, so Bakura offered to pose the first question.  
  
"Yami, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Yami grinned confidently. 'Bring it on.' he silently dared the tomb robber.  
  
Bakura smirked; he knew the pharaoh would never back down from a challenge, so he had prepared a dare ahead of time.  
  
"I dare you to let someone pick out an outfit for you to wear to the mall tommorrrow-"  
  
"-That's easy." Yami scoffed. "I choose Yu-"  
  
"-and you can't choose Yugi." Bakura interrupted. He laughed when he saw the disappointed look at the pharaoh's face. "Not so easy now, is it?"  
  
Yami sat there, chin in his hands, deep in thought. Who else could he trust to put together an outfit that would not embarass him? It sounded silly but the only other person he thought of besides Yugi was Seto Kaiba!   
  
The brunette was rich and therefore had a decent wardrobe....and ever since he and Joey had started dating, the CEO had actually turned out to be quite pleasnat to have around.  
  
"We're waiting, pharaoh." Marik snarled. "It isn't a life or death situation, just choose already!"  
  
"I choose Kaiba." Yami answered calmly.  
  
The moment he heard his name called, the brunette had stopped raining kisses on Joey's neck and started at Yami. He had always admired his so-called rival for his dueling skills, determination, courage, and his sexy, lean body. Now was Seto's chance to be alone in his idol's room, with all his favorite outfits. This was his chance to pick an outfit that would show off his body so well that it would make Britney Spears blush with shame. He saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"I guess I had better go and get started then." he said. It took all his self-control not to be sprinting down the hallway to Yami's room.   
  
"Wait a second, Kaiba!" Yami called at Seto's retreating form.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Seto replied.  
  
"Which outfit on anyone in this room do you wish you could wear?" Yami questioned.  
  
Seto glanced over everyone in the room, pretending to be pondering his choice. He longed to say that he loved everything Yami was wearing and everything about him, but it would hurt his koi's feelings, not to mention anger Yami and Yugi themselves. Not too long ago, they had discovered that Yugi was very possessive when it came to his dark and vice versa.  
  
"I like Joey's outfit of course!" He answered with a forced smile. 'Like I'd be able to say anything else' he thought to himself.  
  
"See Tristan!" Joey was yelling. "I told ya that at least my koi can apperciate my fashion sense!"   
  
Everyone else sighed. Joey and Tristan were now arguing again, for about the 10th time that day.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Tea?" Seto asked.  
  
"Dare....I can take anything you throw at me." Tea answered quickly, hoping it wouldn't be too embarrassing.  
  
"Anything, huh?" Seto searched his mind for a good dare. "I dare you to sit in Bakura's lap for the rest of the game!"  
  
"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time. Then they both glared at one another, blaming the other for their present predicament. Everyone saw this and started cracking up.  
  
"Come on. You have to do it!" Seto grinned evilly.  
  
Bakura saw how outraged Tea was and decided to turn this to his advantage, if not amusement.  
  
"Come on Tea!" He smirked before patting his right leg, knowing it would infuriate her even more. "Come on, I don't bite.....much."  
  
"You just keep out of this." Tea growled at him.  
  
"This can be solved very easily." Malik said grinning evilly.   
  
He started heading toward Tea who was backing away. As he drew closer, Tea turned her head away, closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her for protection. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up off the floor. Malik had scooped her up, thrown her over his shoulder (dispite her protests), and had deposited her on the floor in front of Bakura.  
  
When Malik had released her, she had tried to scramble away. If it hadn't been for Bakura's quick reflexes and her slow movement, she would have been on the other side of the room by now....but no, she had been clumsy enough to let Bakura grab her ankle. And if that weren't bad enough, he had pulled her into his lap with a bear hug so she couldn't escape.   
  
"Your turn, Tea." Mai reminded her.  
  
"Malik, truth or dare?" Tea asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"dare."he said flatly.  
  
"I dare you to hold your breath for as long as it takes for your yami to tell the story of Cinderells." Tea dared.  
  
"That's so easy..." they both scoffed, but since they were both from Egypt, they had never heard the story of Cinderella...but they had seen a movie mocking the story of Cinderella...  
  
'this ought to be interesting', they both thought.  
  
Malik took a deep breath and Marik started reciting his version of the fairy tale.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a girl...no, a guy that lived in a house... mansion...probably a cardboard box..." and he continued the story like that.  
  
Malik was running out of oxygen and was currently turning blue. When he was about to black out from lack of oxygen, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
+/He marries the prince and lives happily ever after!/+ Malik yelled and sensing his need for air, his yami quickly repeated those words. Malik was gasping for air, the beautiful, sweet air (A/N: it was to him anyway! lol) Yami and Bakura were both snickering at the form on the floor, gasping for oxygen. They stopped when they realized that they were laughing with their ancient enemy. Bakura went back to tormenting Tea and Yami snuck off to see what Seto was doing.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R/R! Also, if you have any dares that you want to see put into the story, just tell me!  
Thanks for reading! 


	11. Seto and Yami

Love Among Friends  
Chapter 11: Seto and Yami  
  
Yami had just reached the doorway to his room, curious to see if Seto was done picking out the outfit for him to wear to the mall the next day, but it was unusually quiet. Afraid of what he might find, he cautiously opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
What he had discovered was Seto Kaiba in his (Yami's) favorite leather outfit, but that wasn't all. Seto had also dyed his hair red and yellow and had used hair in an effort to make his hair like Yami's. He hadn't noticed Yami's apparent shock because he was looking at his reflection on the other side of Yami's room. He finally noticed that he was not alone, and turned around quickly. Yami had finally recovered and now raised his left eyebrow at the former brunette, demanding an explanation.  
  
Seto blushed bright red,".....it's not what you think...." he finally sputtered.  
  
"It seems you've taken a liking to my clothing, " Yami replied, with an amused tone visible in his voice.  
  
'It was now or never.' Seto told himself. "and...that's not the only thing I've taken a liking too...." he said aloud.  
  
"Oh?" Yami looked curious, but he showed no sign of anger, Seto noticed. 'That was definitely a good sign.'  
  
"I've fallen in love with you," Seto said in a volume barely above a whisper, before brushing his lips across Yami's, claiming his lips with his own.  
  
As soon as he realized what the young CEO was doing, Yami abruptly broke off the his. He quickly retreated, holding the former brunette by his shoulders at arms length.   
  
"I have a boyfriend..." Yami said gently. "..and so do you. I can't betray Yugi', he had so much trust and faith in me and I refuse to let him down."  
  
"I know." Seto said with a sigh. "It's just that I've always felt there was a special bond between us, like we were meant to be together." He sat on the edge of Yami's bed, hiding his face in his hands, trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.   
  
"I was a fool to believe that you would leave Yugi for me." he murmured through his tears. "I had just hoped that there was a chance that you would..."  
  
Yami felt bad for causing Seto's distress, but he refused to betray Yugi. He sighed inwardly, that didn't mean he had to leave Seto here by himself to drown himself in his misery. He took a seat on the bed next to the former brunette and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.   
  
"You were right, Kaiba." Yami said softly, breaking the silence. "There is a special bond between us. But that bond is friendship, not love." he continued. "I will always be here for you, just as I would be for any of my friends. Wherever and whenever you need me, I'll be there."  
  
Seto's tears had long ago ceased, so he lifted his head up and looked at Yami. "Thank you." he whispered.  
  
"Any time." Yami replied softly,while taking Seto's face into his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away remaining traces of the former brunette's recent distress. He released him and pushed himself off the bed. Yami give Seto's arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze before heading for the door. He suddenly stopped and looked back.  
  
"Oh and please be gentle with the outfit you make me wear tommorrow, I do have a reputation to protect," he winked at Seto, making the young CEO smile, before heading back into the living room, hoping that no one had noticed his absence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, it took awhile to update! So much was going on this week! Anyway, as always please read and review! 


	12. A New Twist in the Game

Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 12: The Game Continues  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had just discovered his yami's disappearance. No sooner than he was about to voice his yami's absence, he felt the pharaoh's spirit at his back. As he turned to face Yami, their lips met. Any question about his yami's absence was forgotten as Yugi brushed his lips against Yami's, and Yami claimed them once again with his own. Yami pulled Yugi into his lap, and when he and Yugi came up for air, they noticed that everyone was staring at them.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Guess what, pharaoh? It's my turn again, so truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare, of course," Yami muttered in a voice that was very unhappy about his moment with his aibou being disturbed.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Seto Kaiba on the lips for one full minute in the front yard!" Bakura dared.  
  
Yami's face turned completely white. ' What if Seto gets the wrong idea and thinks that now I return his feelings? If Yugi and Joey think that we've been cheating on them, they would be so heartbroken....Wait, I might not even need to do this dare, Yugi would never agree to it!' he thought. He had opened his mouth to protest, but instead turned to his aibou who was still sitting in his lap.  
  
"Would it bother you if I did this dare?" Yami asked aloud. ' Please say yes.'  
  
Yami needn't have worried. Yugi's eyes brimmed with tears. "I wouldn't be able to stand even the thought of you kissing someone else." He turned to Bakura. "You're so mean, I don't see Yami making Ryou kiss Marik!" Malik growled and picked up his Millennium Rod, brandishing it threateningly.  
  
Yugi's tears suddenly stopped and he was unusually quiet for someone that had been so upset only moments before. Thinking he knew the reason for Yugi's sudden change in feelings, he made his aibou face him. The eye of Horus glowed on Yugi's forehead and his eyes that had been so carefree and happy, were now cold and empty. Using the magic of his Millennium Puzzle, he found that the magic verified his hunch.   
  
"Marik! Get out of my aibou's mind! He is not one of your mind slaves!" Yami growled, with clenched fists.  
  
"You're in no position to have any say in your aibou's fate," smirked Marik.  
  
"You're going down!" Yami threatened.  
  
"Bring it on!" Marik insisted, motioning for Yami to come toward him.  
  
Marik who was expecting a magical attack hardly had time to defend himself before Yami was running and tackling him around the waist, causing them both to end up sprawled on the floor.  
  
Still trying to matain his dignity, Marik just grinned, sitting up on his elbows and said "Is that all you got? I said bring it!"  
  
"You asked for it!" Yami smiled inwardly. "Tickle attack!" He suddenly exclaimed, before once again diving onto the other spirit, tickling his stomach and other random spots.   
  
"......I......give.....I.....give..." Marik managed to choke out through his laughter. When the former pharoah refused to give in, Marik tried to enlist some help from his aibou, but found that the rod must have slipped from his hand when Yami had first tackled him. Malik saw his yami's present predicament and started to come to his rescue, but was stopped by a wall that Yami had conjured mentally.  
  
"Say you'll restore my aibou to his normal state!" demanded the angry pharaoh. "or it certainly won't be a laughing matter." To his surprise, the other spirit complied without any resistance.   
  
"He was getting boring anyway...." Marik muttered as Yami glared at him. "All right, all right, I'll change him back..." he pointed his Millennium Rod at the boy with tricolored hair.  
  
Yami pushed Marik away as he ran to his aibou. He looked into his eyes and saw once again the innocence and joy in those beautiful lavender eyes. Yami made a silent vow to never let Yugi be corrupted by Malik or Marik ever again. Even though it had only been a few minutes, who knows what damage Marik had done, what thougts he had poisoned his aibou with. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He slipped his arms around his aibou's waist and picked him up, not trusting him to be within a few feet of Marik. Yami immediately moved Yugi to the other side of the room, away from Marik, carefully settling himself on the carpet and pulling his hikari into his lap, while glaring suspiciously at Marik and Malik.  
  
"So, I'll ask again, Yugi, do you mind if Yami kisses Seto Kaiba?" Bakura inquired.  
  
Yugi's eyes once again started to fill with tears, but he quickly wiped them away. He craned his neck, so he could look behind him at his yami whose lap he was currently sitting in.  
  
"I guess it would be okay..." Yugi finally said. "Just as long as you don't really mean it...."  
  
The instant the words left Yugi's mouth, Bakura grinned. "I guess it's settled then, pucker up pharaoh!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto jumped when he heard footsteps coming toward Yami's room. His eyes darted frantically as he searched for a place to hide. Before he could react, the door had swung open and revealed a very stressed looking yami. He looked at Kaiba with great pain showing in his eyes as he finally choked out the last thing in the world he wanted to say.   
  
"Kaiba, Bakura just dared me to kiss you in front of everyone out in the front yard." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why haven't you changed back into your clothes yet? The gang will be here in a minute, wondering what's taking us so long."  
  
Seto had the hair dye still in his hair and was still dressed in Yami's favorite leather outfit. But it wasn't until he had managed to slip into the outfit that he realized since Yami was about a foot or so shorter, his clothes would be very tight on Seto. He scuffed his foot on the navy blue carpet, not taking his eyes off of the floor. Yami cleared his throat, informing the brunette that he wanted a reason for his sudden silence. After a few moments of awkward silence, Seto finally decided to tell him.  
  
"I'm stuck in your leather outfit and I didn't realize that the hairdye was permanent; it won't wash out!" the brunette protested. Well actually, he had known that the hairdye was permanent, but he hadn't anticipated getting caught in a situaton like this. What were they going to do now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the long wait....although most authors don't update as much as I do, but I tried to make this chapter almost twice as long, in honor of my loyal reviewers! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and waited patiently for me to get my lazy butt on the computer to upload. Also, just incase I don't update for awhile for an extended period of time, my sister tends to act like a jack@$$ and gets my computer and internet connection taken away. Its really screwed up.... Any way, now that I'm done rambling, read and review! Also, if anyone has any ideas that will make the plot more interesting, please share and I will try to give you credit for your genius! 


	13. Does Yami look different to you?

Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 13: Does Yami look different to you?  
  
"I'm stuck in your leather outfit and I didn't realize that the hairdye was permanent; it won't wash out!" These words rang in Yami's head. After he comprehended these words, he surprised himself by grabbing the brunette's shoulder's and shaking him roughly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yami growled. "They want us out there now; if we don't get out there, they're gonna get suspicious."  
  
Seto smirked seductively. "I could go out there like this! That would really liven up the game."  
  
Yami pushed him up against the wall, glaring at him. Then he realized how close he was to the young CEO and moved back a step. "I forbid you to go out there like that....I have an idea! Just put your coat on over the outfit and button it up, we'll figure how to get it off later..." The dark spirit blushed when he realized how Seto might interpret that, but the brunette had discovered another flaw in this plan.   
  
"My coat is on the coat rack on the other side of the living room where everyone else currently is..." Seto whined.  
  
"Just go get it and be quick about it!" Yami growled as the older Kaiba voiced his objections to being caught. "Stop acting like a child, if you go quick enough, they won't realize that it's you."  
  
"Okay." Seto agreed reluctantly. He turned left as he exited Yami's room and made his way down the hallway, making virtually no noise. As he neared the living room, he flattened himself against the wall, and peered into the living room. The gang was laughing at Tea's latest attempt to escape Bakura's bear hug. It was now or never.   
  
Before he had second thoughts about what he was about to do, Seto started sprinted across the room toward the coat rack where his coat currently hung.  
  
"Hey Yami." Bakura growled. "Come here for a minute."  
  
Seto looked back toward the tomb robber and tripped over the end of the rug, causing him to fly headlong into the coat rack. Everyone was in shock. Didn't Yami look a little different and when would he ever be this clumsy? Yugi stifled a gasp when he realized that the person trying to untangle himself from the fallen coat rack was indeed not his dark. Nevertheless, he came to Kaiba's rescue, offering him a hand. Seto looked at the hand Yugi offered him, but refused his help. Springing to his feet, he turned to run but was halted by a question from Malik.  
  
"So what's taking Seto so long, Yami?"Malik smirked as he realized that "Yami" was an impostor. He decided to have a little fun with this newfound information. "and why are you taking his coat?"  
  
Seto frowned for a moment, hoping they could not see through his disguise, but of course they already had. He quickly made up a reply.  
  
"Oh, we're ummm practicing.....we'll be right out!" He fled before anyone could realize that he hadn't answered the second question. 


	14. The Dare

Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 14: The Dare  
  
This might be the last time I update for a little while...my teachers all decided to give final projects and make them due next week, and after that are finals. Just so ya know in advance!  
  
By the way Princess Strawberry, this is absolutely not going to become a Yami/Seto fic because I don't like that pairing at all, so no worries! I just need it for the plot..  
  
Japanese Vocab:  
  
baka =idiot  
  
hikari=light  
  
On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto flew into Yami's room and slammed the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily. There was a loud muttering that could be heard from the living room, and footsteps started heading in their direction. Seto was still in shock, so Yami wrestled Seto's coat out of his steelgrip and bundled him into it. He had just finished with the last button, when he heard voices right outside the door.  
  
Yami's eyes hurriedly searched the room for something that would hide Seto's newly aquired hair as someone started knocking loudly on the door. His gaze finally paused on a worn, tattered hat. This hat may not have looked like much to anyone else, but to Yami, it meant the world. Yugi had bought it for him a couple years ago when he and Yami had gone to their first baseball game together. He held it in his hand, recalling the memory of when he had first received it. He used to wear it whenever Yugi was at school and wanted to feel closer to him. Normally any one who even looked at this hat would need to have a death wish, but right now Kaiba needed it more than he did. Without hesitation, Yami jammed the hat onto Kaiba's spiky head, the instant the gang pushed their way through the door.  
  
Bakura smirked when he saw the two boys standing so close together.  
  
"You're supposed to do your dare outside," he reminded them. "Whatever you've been doing in here doesn't count."  
  
Normally Yami would have growled a retort, but he was too busy thinking about the many ways Yugi would react to the dare. As Yami walked out the door, he felt like a prisoner heading to Death Row. His shoulders were slumped with despair and his spiky crown, normally held high and proud, was parallel to the ground. His ruby eyes were suddenly very interested in every blade of grass he saw, with no interest in meeting anyone's gaze. Yami finally tore his gaze from the ground and looked at Kaiba with an angry fire in his eyes.   
  
"Let's do this," he muttered. As he pulled the brunette toward him, he looked at Bakura and said, "I'll get you for this, baka tomb robber-"  
  
Yami was suddenly cut off when Kaiba's lips quickly met his own. Jou started the stopwatch and the dare was on. Yami squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to imagine that it was Yugi, his own sweet light, his only love he was kissing. With little effort, he softened the kiss, but soon tired of the brunette's lips. He licked Seto's lips seductively, demanding entry. The young CEO happily complied as Yami's tongue was free to explore the many caverns in his mouth. A couple seconds later, Seto used his tongue challenging his 'rival' to a contest of strength. Yami, being the King of Games, takes his title very seriously and refuses to back down.Yami's tongue quickly dominated the brunette's and once again, gained control of his mouth.  
  
As Jou called out that a minute had passed, Bakura called out, "Okay, you can stop now.... You've scared us enough for one night..." he paused for a moment. "Stop, I'm gonna have nightmares!"  
  
His hikari burst into laughter. Ryou was surprised that his yami was even capable of having nightmares! After all, Bakura was the one that usually caused them! Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bakura was glaring at him as he shook with laughter. Bakura kissed Ryou, cutting his laughter short.  
  
Everyone else was trying to separate Yami and Seto who wanted to have another tongue war, but were being ignored. Yugi stood off to the side, unnoticed and forgotten, as tears streamed unheeded down his face. 


	15. Cherry Blossoms

Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 15: Cherry Blossoms  
  
  
  
Yugi let out a strangled cry and everyone looked at him to see what was wrong.Before anyone knew what had happened, Yugi had fled. Yami pulled away from the kiss and pushed Kaiba away.  
  
"Yugi!" he called at the disappearing figure, but Yugi either did not hear or refused to hear. "Please, come back!" he said in a whisper as Yugi disappeared from his line of vision.   
  
  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have done it...' he thought angrily. ' I knew something bad would happen.' Yami fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands, refusing to answer anyone and growling if someone tried to touch him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi ran down countless streets and past countless people before he finally stopped, gasping for breath.He looked around at his surroundings and found he had run all the way to Domino City's public park.   
  
The sun had already started to set, but the few motion activated lights along the path illuminated the flowers that were planted along the sidewalk. Everyone that normally hung around there like picnicking families and children playing frisbee with their dogs had gone home long ago. He shivered at the icy, brisk wind that swept around him. Yugi hugged himself tightly trying to retain all of his body hit.   
  
'Stupid' he cursed himself. 'I didn't bring my jacket with me....but then again, who knew I end up running away from the one person I loved most?'  
  
Yugi realized that his 'secret' place, the one place where he could be alone and think things over, the place not even Yami knew about, was nearby. Looking around suspiciously, he dropped to his knees and crawled under a mulberry bush. After a few moments of struggling through the lush, thick leaves of the undergrowth, a dirty, tear-stained Yugi made his way into the clearing.  
  
It was just as he remembered it, a small secluded clearing that he had found after his parents death. The water from a small waterfall trickled down rocks and made their way into the park's pond. The clearing was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, which was one of the reasons he loved it so much. He went over to the waterfall, and cupping his hands, he collected water which he used to wash his dirty, tear-stained face. After drying his face with his shirt, he sat beneath one of the cherry blossom trees, with his back against the trunk. He rested his head on his knees as he tried to come to grips with his current situation.   
  
Yami had forgotten to close their mind link, so Yugi had felt his eagerness and passion while kissing Kaiba. He had known for a while now that Kaiba had a crush on his yami, and Yugi had believed wholeheartedly that Kaiba's infatuation with Yami would eventually fade away. If anything, it must have gotten stronger. Maybe Kaiba had seduced him when they were in Yami's bedroom....Yami would probably choose the young CEO over him, he should have seen this coming. He buried his head in his arms, and soon fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was kneeling on the ground, leatherclad knees in the mud, still in shock. Suddenly, he remembered that the dare had been Bakura's idea. He jumped up and started heading toward Bakura, cracking his knuckles and malevolent smile. Bakura noticed that the pharoah seemed different..very different, and he knew his tricks were no match for the power of an angry Yami. Bakura retreated, making sure to always keep at least one person between him and Yami.  
  
After a couple minutes, the silence was interrupted by Jou.  
  
  
  
"Why are ya wastin' time wit' em?" he questioned. "Aren't ya gonna get Yugi?"  
  
A small yelp was heard as Seto lightly cuffed the blond.  
  
"What was dat for?" Jou whined.  
  
"I wanted to see the tomb robber get beat up for once." Seto answered malevolently.  
  
Bakura growled menacingly and started to head his way, but was distracted by a kiss from his hikari.  
  
"Just leave Yugi to Yami...He'll bring him back, I know it." Seto finished, winking at Yami as he leaned over to steal a kiss from the blond.  
  
That was his cue, he noted grimly. Yami sprinted in the direction he saw Yugi heading. After unknowingly wandering the same streets Yugi had, he sensed his light's presence in the public park. As he neared the bushes guarding the clearing, his puzzle tugged him off the path and through the bushes. Spitting leaves and mulberries, Yami brushed himself off.   
  
A quick glance around the clearing revealed a small boy with tricolored, spiky hair curled into a ball at the base of a young cherry blossom tree. As he neared the sleeping boy, he noticed that some of the blossoms had fallen from their places on the tree and landed in his hikari's hair. Yami quickly curtailed the distance between them and gently raised Yugi's head off his knees, so that he was looking directly in his eyes.   
  
Although the freshman's eyes reflected the bitterness of betrayal and distrust, he didn't resist his dark's grasp because in his heart, he believed there was a logical explanation for his yami's actions. Yami shook his head, disgusted at Yugi's willingness to listen. He had broken the boy's heart, yet Yugi would probably take him back with a simple "I love you."   
  
Yugi was so naive to the ways of the world, and Yami's purpose was to protect him from harm. Yugi would do anything for anyone, even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. Although he had been thinking of Yugi the entire time he was kissing Kaiba, Yugi hadn't sensed that. Now Yami would tell him the true reason he did what he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review! 


	16. Yugi's Forgiveness

Love Among Friends  
  
Chapter 16: Yugi's Forgiveness  
  
Sorry I took so long to update, and I have no excuse for not updating except my laziness and procrastination. Maybe I will add add more y/y fluff in this chapter since you have all been such loyal readers, patiently waiting and pushing me until I update the story!  
  
Enough of me, here's the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stood there for a moment, frowning at his incapability to put the reasons for his past actions into words. As he turned back to Yugi, he found his light blinking cutely waiting for Yami to explain the feelings he had felt through their mind link. Forcing his crimson eyes to directly meet the gaze of lavender eyes in front of him, he took a deep breath.  
  
"I guess I just got carried away..." he started. His hikari hadn't turned away in disgust and anger; instead, he sat patiently waiting for his dark to explain himself.  
  
"The only reason I was able to kiss Kaiba"-Yugi flinched at the sound of the name- "was because I imagined that Kai-he was you. I swear to you Yugi, there is nothing between him and me....I'd even swear it on our Millennium Puzzle if I had to!"  
  
Yugi grinned when he mentioned the Millennium Puzzle belonging to both of them.  
  
"I believe you." he murmured. "but I do have one question though."  
  
He leaned close to Yami so that their lips were almost touching.  
  
"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" he asked teasingly, his lips brushing against his dark's with every single word he spoke.  
  
Yami was speechless over his light's newfound forwardness, but it didn't take him very long to get over it!  
  
"Why don't we try it now?" he suggested, licking his lips seductively and it was Yugi's turn to be speechless.   
  
Without waiting for a reply, he leaned forward slightly, capturing Yugi's lips and muffling his light's tiny gasp of surprise. Yugi quickly got over his 'surprise' and softly kissed his dark back, lightly pressing his lips against Yami's. Yugi could feel the spirit's grin through their kiss, and soon his kisses became more demanding and passionate.   
  
After they came up for air, Yami quickly brought Yugi's lips back to his own. He licked Yugi's bottom lip, and though it was only through instinct, his hikari parted his lips ever slightly. Knowing this was Yugi's first French kiss, Yami gently slid his tongue through those beautiful parted lips. Yugi started to gasp, but then realized he liked the feelings this kiss stirred inside him. Yami's tongue caressed his own and he moaned with delight.  
  
Looking around for the first time since his yami's kiss, Yugi realized that it was way darker than it was when he had first gotten there. He shivered and Yami noticed and began to rub his arms, trying to make them warmer. After he realized it wasn't working, he picked up the small boy and held him close. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and rested his head against the spirit's chest.  
  
/We should be getting home....we have to go to the mall tommorrow./ Yugi yawned into Yami's shirt.  
  
//Darn it.// Yami muttered darkly. //I guess we have to go then...//  
  
/Yami, don't be so glum./ Yugi scolded. /We can have fun on the way home./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it was short and I might write a couple more chapters, but I'm not sure yet. If I decide to write more, it won't be updated soon because I'm going to Virginia for a few days. Please read/review and if you want more chapters, ask or demand(nicely) lol. 


	17. Author's Note,Sorry

Sorry to all my loyal fans, but I can't continue Love Among Friends. I know I promised you all another chapter, but I can't think of any more twists to add to the story so unless someone has one, the story will end here. This is all I could come up with, and I think it would disgrace the rest of the story to leave it up.... ~YamisGal When Yami and Yugi finally made their way back to the Game Shop, The sun was just rising. They stumbled into the Game Shop to find everyone asleep in the living room. Tea was sandwiched between Ryou and Bakura, all of them sitting side by side, leaning against the back of the couch, Seto and Joey were curled up on the couch together,Tristan was sleeping in the corner, and oddly enough Malik and Marik were nowhere to be seen.(A/N: gee I wonder why...) Yami gently placed Yugi on his feet and without an explanation, sprinted for the kitchen. In a few minutes, he returned with a few containers of whipped cream and a camera.   



End file.
